1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a passive device, and more particularly, to a passive device that is separated from a substrate layer by an intermediary layer.
2. Related Art
Passive devices are circuit components that are incapable of generating power gain; in other words, they cannot amplify signals. Capacitors, inductors, and resistors are some well-known examples of passive devices. Generally speaking, in an integrated circuit (IC), passive devices are formed on a layer above the substrate. When the current flowing through a passive device is changing, the time-varying current will induce eddy currents in the underneath substrate, causing some energy to be wasted. The energy waste may deteriorate the passive device's performance.